Baby Blue's
by SophiaDarkmoon
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are both in there final year of high school One night bad Idea Baby planes and hurt can they amke it?... Please Read Rate and Review i love reviews thank. Warning: some of my stories have bad grammer i have disability in this place and strugle to wright as is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 one night

XXX = time skip.

Blaine was sick of all the drama and just wanted to get to the party with Kurt and have fun.

_**Kurt Anderson: hey B just making sure you're still coming to pucks party I miss you.**_

_**Blaine: yes I would not miss it for the world I can't wait to hold you in my arm's... I mean kiss... no hug... I miss you two Kurt.**_

_**Kurt Anderson: I miss you more now get here before they get me to drink some how**_

_**Blaine: you will drink tonight please I want to see a drunk Kurt**_

_**Kurt Anderson: ill think about it by... love you 3**_

XXX

Blaine pulled in to pucks parking lot and walked in to the house after turning off his car.

"I'm here the party can start!"

Next thing Blaine knew he had a drunk Kurt hugging him.

"Blaine you made it ... Mmm... I kissed Rachel she screamed it was funny."

Blaine just looked at Kurt and smiled then he spoke softly.

"I'm going to kill her your lips are mine and mine alone"

Kurt pulled away and pushed his cup in to Blaine's hands.

"Drink this it makes you feel funny"

Blaine took what Kurt handed him and drank it he then felt a warm feeling and giggled.

"That's so good"

Kurt kissed Blaine and smiled.

"I want you to love me tonight take me home and love me Blaine"

Blaine pulled him in to the other room to get some more drinks...

Blaine found him a Rachel Drunk off her ass about half way through his second drink and he had some words for her.

"Hey you...Come here"

Blaine pointed to Rachel she got wide eyed and smiled.

"It was not my fault he drank too much..."

Blaine put his arm over Rachel's shoulder and kissed her cheek...

"I'm not mad at you ... mmm ok a little bit maybe? Yes Kurt's lips are mine you ever kiss him again ill ...mmm... I will kiss you to... no, no I'll give you a ... no ill hide Kurt from you yes, yes ill hide Kurt"

Rachel's eyes got wide as she looked at him...

"No! Please don't take my shopping hubby he is everything to me."

Blaine laughed and walked off to find Kurt.

after about 2 hours of drinking and Kurt being drunk as no tomorrow Blaine was right behind him and they were walking down the hall to the front door to the taxi Blaine called.

They both got in and Blaine gave the driver his address.

"Blaine you gave him your address are you taking me home to play baby?"

Blaine whispered in to Kurt ear.

"Only if you want to play ... I love you"

Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips and smiled.

The driver pulled up to Blaine's house and Blaine paid the man and stumbled out of the car with Kurt in his arms.

"Kurt you need to be silent my parents would kill me if they knew a boy was over."

"But why I thought they ...mmm they don't know about me do they?"

"No, No they don't now shhhh before we get in tubble"

Blaine slurred his words and pulled Kurt in to the house as they both made their way to Blaine's room as they entered the room Blaine's lips found Kurt's soft but firm and ready for anything.

"Blaine kiss me ... hug me ... oh god love me Blaine love me!"

Kurt moaned the last part as Blaine sucked at his neck and licked down his chest.

"You like that don't you dirty little boy"

"Yes!"

Kurt moaned again and slowly both there close were off and they were under the blankets holding each other close and never wanting to let go... little did either boy know that what they did that night would change everything in there life's forever...

XXX

Blaine was woken by the light form the window. When he went to get up he noted an arm around him his eyes got wide.

"Fuck! Kurt get up, come on Kurt get up"

Blaine moved away and put on his night close as he walked to his door looking out it to see if his mom or dad were up yet and they were...

"Blaine hon. are you up yet"

His mom called up sounding as kind as always, but then Blaine heart sank.

"If you're up boy get your ass down here we need to talk about last night."

All Blaine knew was he needed to get Kurt out of here before his mom or dad saw him. It did not matter if they knew a boy was over as long as they did not know it was Kurt.

"I'm coming"

Blaine then turned and got all Kurt things as he set Kurt's close down on the bed with a note.

_**Kurt.**_

_**Hey if you wake up before I'm back get dressed and get out my window I can't have my mom or dad see you .. I love you and hope they don't see you... **_

_**P.S. you were amazing last night and I love you with all my heart I'll give you the 411 when we meet at the lama bean latter.**_

_**With Love **_

_**Blaine Anderson.**_

Blaine then walked out of the room and down to his parents.

"Hey mom... hi dad."

Blaine's mom looked a little sad but his dad looked pissed beyond belief.

"Hon. please sit down"

Blaine's mom patted the seat next to her. Before Blaine could sit down his dad spoke?

"Don't you dare sit in my house you Fag"

Blaine flinched at the words his dad spoke.

"Dad please don't call me that... if you call me something call me by my name or say I'm gay"

His dad then got out of his seat and grabbed Blaine by his shirt yelling at him.

XXX

****"You're no son of mine you peace of shit"

Kurt heard yelling and moved a little his head was killing him but he shot out of bed when he remembered last night... along with the fact her could hear Blaine his Blaine crying as he spoke.

"Dad please stop I'm sorry I really am"

"So you did have a boy here is he still here?"

Kurt got up and put his pants on not seeing the note Blaine has left him... next thing Kurt could hear was Blaine's mom screaming.

"Bill put him down your hurting him he can't breathe...Bill!"

Kurt ran down the steps and was shocked to see Blaine purple in the face and his nose bleeding and Blaine's mom on the floor holding her face were Kurt guess Bill had hit her. Kurt then pushed Bill as hard as he could away from Blaine. Blaine fell to the floor not moving eyes closed not breathing.

"What did you do to him?"

Kurt yelled up at Bill as he was next to Blaine trying to wake him up.

"You're the little fagot I could hear last night, weren't you"

The next thing Kurt new after he texted his dad.

Kurt: Dad send help to Blaine's please 911!

Kurt looked up and saw a foot as everything around him went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Cry Baby Cry.

Burt was worried when he got the text he read over and over again that his son had sent just 10 minutes ago. Burt in that time had called the cops and gave them Blaine address and was waiting to find out what had happen.

**Son are you ok please text me back if you can love dad... ~ from Burt**

**Mister Hummel this is Blaine's mom my husband has ran but ... your son wont wake up and Blaine just started to Breathe again please meet us at the hospital ... signed Kim...~from Kurt**

****Burt Dropped his phone and Ran out the door to his car... All he knew was his baby was in pain and he needed to be with him. Little did he know that it was going to be a painful long wait till Kurt would come to see the light of day?

**(2 Weeks Later)**

**"All rise for Judge Sophia " **

Everyone in the court room stood and looked to the door were Sophia step through she walked slowly to her spot as she then smiled, cleared her throat and proceeded to speak.

**"You may be seated. This court is now in session" **

She sat at her seat and looked over to were Blaine, Kim, and Burt all sat then she looked over to were Bill sat with his 4 and she noted to herself 4 lawyer's.. But the other three had no Lawyer in sight.

**"Where's the prosecutors Lawyer?" **

**"I am the lawyer and the prosecutor in this case."**

The words came out strong from Kim Anderson's mouth. As she stood and smiled at Sophia.

**"Please state your name for the recorded and please for me tell me where you practice" **

Kim took a deep breath and then proceeded to tell what she was asked.

**"I am Kim Anderson Partner and co-founder of Anderson & Andersons Law firm." **

**"Please state for the court what brings you here today"**

**"I Kim Anderson am her today for many reasons' to support my case for attempted murder, hate crime, spousal abuse, and to remove said Bill Anderson from my Law firm."**

the court then persuaded to go on and on with Question and evidence against Bill and Sophia was pleased to see Kim was a Strong women with a good head on her shoulders she called then to an extended reseals for she had vacation Bill would be healed in jail for 11weeks till she was back and able to get closing statements and get the verdict from the jury.

(5 weeks later)

Blaine sat holding Kurt's hand it's been so long 7 weeks Kurt still had not woken up the Doctors could not do the test they needed till he woke for they were scared to move him.

Blaine then trued and pulled out a small key board.

**"I wrote this song for you, baby I love you and hope you wake up soon"**

Blaine started to play the song and song soft at first.

_**"I've been alone**_

_**Surrounded by darkness**_  
_**I've seen how heartless**_  
_**The world can be**_

_**I've seen you crying**_  
_**You felt like it's hopeless**_  
_**I'll always do my best**_  
_**To make you see**_

_**Baby, you're not alone**_  
_**Cause you're here with me**_  
_**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**_  
_**Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you**_  
_**And you know it's true**_  
_**It don't matter what'll come to be**_  
_**Our love is all we need to make it through**_

_**Now I know it ain't easy**_  
_**But it ain't hard trying**_  
_**Every time I see you smiling**_  
_**And I feel you so close to me**_  
_**And you tell me**_

_**Baby, you're not alone**_  
_**Cause you're here with me**_  
_**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**_  
_**Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you**_  
_**And you know it's true**_  
_**It don't matter what'll come to be**_  
_**Our love is all we need to make it through**_

_**I still have trouble**_  
_**I trip and stumble**_  
_**Trying to make sense of things sometimes**_  
_**I look for reasons**_  
_**But I don't need 'em**_  
_**All I need is to look in your eyes**_  
_**And I realize**_

_**Baby I'm not alone**_  
_**Cause you're here with me**_  
_**And nothing's ever gonna take us down**_  
_**Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you**_  
_**And you know it's true**_  
_**It don't matter what'll come to be**_  
_**Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh**_

_**Cause you're here with me**_  
_**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**_  
_**Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you**_  
_**And you know it's true**_  
_**It don't matter what'll come to be**_  
_**You know our love is all we need**_  
_**Our love is all we need to make it through"**_

Blaine was crying by the end of the song and he looked at Kurt and took his hand.

**"I love you please, please stay with me."**

(4 1/2 weeks later)

Black darkness every were is all Kurt can see but then he could hear someone the words so loving and sweet

**"Kurt Please wake I miss your kiss your touch ... you're so perfect."**

Next thing Kurt new was he could see a gleam of light and Blaine sad face light up with joy as Kurt spoke.

**"I'm not perfect you are."**

Kurt smiled at him and then started to look around.

**"Blaine where am I love?" **

Blaine smiled at Kurt and ran out yelling as he did.

**"DANIELLE! DANIELLE! KURTS UP HE SPOKE AND LOOKED AT ME PLEASE BE FAST!" **

Blaine ran back and answered what Kurt had asked him seconds ago.

**"You're in the ICU Kurt you have been in Acoma for almost 12 weeks"**

Kurt's eyes got wide as he looked at Blaine.

**"12 weeks what happen your dad did not kick me that hard did he?" **

Blaine looked at Kurt and kissed him...

**"I'm so glade you're ok." **

Kurt stopped asking Blaine stuff for Blaine had to head to school...

Kurt sat there having test after test done and then the doctor cam in the room to speak with him...

**"Kurt, um I don't know who to put this but, your test came back. Kurt, your about 12 weeks pregnant. I don't know what ells to tell you, Monday you should be 12 weeks. It's too late to stop the pregnancies now, so whoever the father is. You should tell them. You are fine to leave in the morning I'm sorry, I really am" **

Kurt sat there mouth open and papers in hand and then he felt something kick or hit him in the ribs and he started to cry as he put his hand on to his tummy...

**"I'm going to be a mommy..." **

**~ Sophia Thoughts...~**

**(song by Darrn Criss "Not Alone")**

**i own nothing sadly ... oh i own my OC's thats it**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Maybe Heart Break...

It was Monday Blaine was so excited to get to school to see Kurt he had not seen him for about 3 or 4 days. Blaine walked in to the school and saw Kurt his eyes were red and he looked like he had been crying...

**"Kurt what's wrong hon?" **

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine taking Blaine hand in to his.

**"We... Blaine we need to talk before glee starts" **

Blaine was worried and hoped everything was ok.

**"Um ok shot what's going down love?"**

Kurt took a deep breath and told him what the doctor had and after all was said and done...

**"So that's all I guess ... Blaine please say something"**

Blaine was pail and in shock he moved his head slowly said to said...

**"No!" **

Blaine then ran in to the glee room...

because Blaine ran in to the glee room Kurt had this idea to sing to Blaine how he saw thing might play out the doc told him the baby was most likely a girl so Kurt new this song was perfect.

Kurt walked to the front go the class and spoke

**"This song if for Blaine I hope you know I love you" **

Kurt's voice broke and he started to sing

**_"All he could think about was I'm too young for this _**  
**_Got my whole life ahead _**  
**_Hell I'm just a kid myself _**  
**_How'm I gonna raise one"_**

Kurt looked at Blaine crying as he sung.

_**"All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke **_  
_**So much for ditching this town and hanging out on the coast **_  
_**Oh well, those plans are long gone."**_

Kurt grabbed a guitar and started to play as he was singing with what he was playing.

**_"And he said _**  
**_There goes my life _**  
**_There goes my future, my everything _**  
**_Might as well kiss it all good-bye _**  
**_There goes my life"_**

Kurt looked at Blaine and said

**"just think"** in a soft voice and sung again.

**_"A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later _**  
**_That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator _**  
**_Oh yeah...he loves that little girl."_**

Before Kurt song the next word he pointed at himself.

**_"Momma's waiting to tuck her in _**  
**_As she stumbles up those stairs _**  
**_She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear _**  
**_Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncing curls_**

**_He smiles _**  
**_There goes my life _**  
**_There goes my future my everything _**  
**_I love you, daddy goodnight _**  
**_There goes my life"_**

Kurt looked at Blaine

**"then one day"** he then sung the song after he spoke.

**_"She had that Honda loaded down _**  
**_With Abercrombie clothes and fifteen pairs of shoes and his American express _**  
**_He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said your good to go _**  
**_She hugged them both and headed off to the west coast _**

**_He cried _**  
**_There goes my life _**  
**_There goes my future, my everything _**  
**_I love you _**  
**_Baby good-bye _**

**_There goes my life_**  
**_There goes my life"_**

Kurt stopped and looked at Blaine

**"I love you I want this Blaine with you"**

Blaine was crying as he ran out of the room and Kurt said nothing he just fell to his knees and cried as he felt like there was nothing left for him to live for... that was until he felt a little foot kick him in the ribs Kurt stopped and stood up he was mad he ran out the room and yelled

**"BLAINE ANDERSON GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"**

He saw at the end of the hall in a ball crying as muffled words came from him

**"Kurt don't just don't I don't want her it whatever the thing is just kill it and we can go back to our dreams..."**

Blaine cried even more as Kurt stood right in front of him

**"No Blaine you need to man up and be the man I know you are" **

Kurt knelt down to where Blaine was sitting and spoke softly

**"I love you and are baby and I want to raise he as a family you me and her or him..." **

Blaine was silent for a bit then said

**"I love you and I'm sorry Kurt please just leave me alone" **

Kurt was taken aback by thing he thought Blaine was about to say sorry for not wanting the baby but no he... he just told me to leave. Kurt was still standing there and said before he left

**"Blaine I love you and hope you change your mind I would hate my baby not to have a good dad like you and I love you so I'll talk to you when you're ready."**

Kurt then turned and walked back in the direction of the glee before he could get 5 steps away from Blaine he fell to his knees and started to cry... As he spoke.

**"Blaine, I can't kill it, I have to care for it. It's too late to kill it and to just act like I don't care. The thing is I love this baby boy or girl. The biggest thing is she or he is your baby too! So think what you want! Cry for as long as you need, leave me if you have to, but I will not give up my baby! Our baby Blaine!... What gay couple can say oh the baby is both mine and his… well Blaine? We can be that couple Blaine we can have this miracle and never let it go" **

Kurt turned and looked at Blaine and then cried as he stood up and left as he yelled back at him...

**"I'm ... I'm so, so sorry for destroying your life!"** And with that Kurt was out of Blaine's sight. And he cried...

**"There goes my...my l...Life"**

**~ Sophia's thoughts…~ **

**(Song by Kenny Chesney "There goes my life.")**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I would die for them.

Kim walked in the door to find her son on the sofa crying.

**"Blaine honey, what is wrong?"**

Blaine's head snapped up to see his mother as he started to sob and was hardly able to get out...

**"K...K...Kurt H...he is pregnant ...Mommy tell me w...what t...to d...d...do…doo!" **

Kim's eyes got wide taken aback by what her son just told her.

**"Blaine you'll be ok, I think he is just messing with you boys can't get pregnant..."**

She walked over and placed a hand on his back, rubbing up and down it to try and calm him down. Blaine stopped and looked at her as her spoke trying to stay calm.

**"That's what I thought but I looked online 1 out of every 1,000,000 men can have the chance to have a genetic trait that makes them capable of child barring ... Kurt's one of them..."**

Blaine looked at his mother and before she could say anything Blaine spoke ones more...

**"I don't want to lose him mom, but I don't know if I am ready to be a dad... I mean I had, well we, me and Kurt has... had so many planes for us to go to LA or NY to get a place and start are life but now I just .. Mommy what do I do!"**

Blaine started with the crying again and Kim just held her little baby in her arms and sung softly to him...

**_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_**  
**_'Cause what you don't understand is..._**

**_I'd catch a grenade for you _**  
**_Throw my hand on a blade for you _**  
**_I'd jump in front of a train for you_**  
**_You know I'd do anything for you _**  
**_Oh, I would go through all your pain_**  
**_Take a bullet straight through my brain_**  
**_Yes, I would die for you, Blainey_**

Kim looked at him and said in a singing tone.  
**_But you won't do the same... For him?_**

**"You do just want I am, you love it, take care of it, and for good god never let anyone hurt it...Blaine you will be a good father and so, so much better than your dad I know you will..."**

Blaine looked up at her and he looked kind of sad but mad...

**"GRATE! SO YOU WANT ME TO GIVE UP MY DREAMS TO! GOD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU AND KURT ...YOU ... YOU JUST ... I HATE YOU!" **

Blaine screamed and ran up to him soon and all Kim knew was she was kind of scared he had his dad temper and yet her kindness ... she knew she had to call Kurt.

Kim walked over to the phone and hit Kurt's speed dial

**_Kurt: hello is it you Blaine please say it's you?_**

**"Hello Kurt it is Kim."**

_**Kurt: oh well hello Kim how is he any ways?**_

**"He is fine Kurt but I called to ask if it is true am I going to be a grandma?"**

You could hear the smile on Kurt's face as she spoke to Kim.

_**Kurt: yes ... yes it is... I'm hoping Blaine will come with me after court Friday to see him or her for the first ultrasound.**_

Kim's heart stopped and she then felt a lone wet line make its way down her smiling face.

**"If he won't go with you I will Kurt I will not let you do this alone if Blaine don't want the baby I will still be there it's my grandchild after all and you're a sweet boy who saved Blaine's life."**

**_Kurt: Oh thanks so much for saying you'll come I will love that I hope Blaine will come though we find out what it is or might be._**

Kim's heart was racing and she knew she needed to help change her son's stubborn mind about it all.

**"Oh Kurt I'm sorry but I must go I will see you Friday ... I love you."**

Kim could here Kurt gasp a bit with the words she said and Kurt was crying.

_**Kurt: oh I love you too Kim and I am so sorry I have made Blaine so upset but I will see you Friday.**_

_**XXX**_

**__**Kurt walked in to the court room and took his seat with his dad in front and looked over to see Blaine looking nice.

**"B...Blaine?"**

Kurt spoke up so Blaine could hear him. Blaine looked over at him and Kurt could see the pain in his eyes and felt sick as Kurt then leaned over in to the trash can and let his just eaten lunch land in the can with every heave more throw up till all he had was dry heaves in to the can... Finely Kurt noted a hand rubbing his back and holding his tie as he turned he saw Kim with a big smile on her face and Kurt cried as she handed him a water bottle and he saw Blaine crying out of the corner of his eye.

**"All rise court is now in order..."**

Sophia came in with a smile on her face as she looked over and saw a face he only saw photos of.

**"You may all be seated ... and may I ask how you are Mister Kurt Hummel...?"**

Kurt looked up as he was wiping his mouth and said softly.

**"Um... imp ok I am pregnant so I am sorry I throw up in the trash can" **

Sophia laughed and then smiled at him.

**"Well that's ok I understand I have a pregnant husband at home as we speak."**

Every one gasped and Sophia laughed ones more.

**"I am transgender I was born a man and my husband was to but he was born with the same trait as you he is 30 weeks along and we are having triplets so no big really ... but let's get back to why we are here today ..."**

Sophia winked at Kurt and Kurt smiled as he looked over to her and then the jury...

**"Jury have you reached an answer?" **

One lady at the end stranded and spoke...

**"We have your honor."**

Sophia looked pleased and asked.

**"Will you please tell us the results?"**

**"Yes we the jury find the defendant guilty of all charges and grant Kim Anderson full work and owner ship of Anderson and Anderson's law firm." **

Sophia looked down at the two groups and spoke.

**"well then Bill Anderson you are here by sentenced no less than 15 year in jail before you are eligible for parole and if you choose to provoke your parole all together you will spend 20 year if you choose otherwise its 25 years and 15 till possible parole what do you choose?"**

Bill looked at Sophia and then at Blaine as he pulled out a gun.

**"If I have to go imp taking that fagot with me!"**

Blaine froze as he saw the gun pointed at him ... next thing he knew was his father was blocked by a body not just anybody ... Kurt was standing in the path of where the built would hit...

**"If you're going to try and shoot him you'll have to shoot me first."**

Kurt's voice as strong and loud as he stood but you could see his hands shaking... just then a gun shot went off and Kurt flinched but all you could hear was a scream from Bill

**"Fuck who shot me you ass holes I'll get you for this" **

**"Bill you don't get any chose because you're serving 25 year to life ... get his ass out of my court room now!"**

Kurt then fell to his knees crying Blaine ran over.

**"What were you thinking you're pregnant and your trying to get yourself killed Kurt why!"**

Kurt looked up at me and said 5 words I wish I had the guts to say.

**"I would die for you!"**

Kurt then got up and ran out the door and I could feel the wet lines going down my face as I turned around and saw my dad still there I hit him in the balls.

**"I hate you you're a piece of shit ... you would point a gun at me and then at my baby dad fuck you dad fuck you!" **

Blaine turned then and looked at his mom who smiled at him as she walked out...

**"You know he loves you and only wants what is best for the baby right?" **

Blaine looked to see Burt and started to cry.

**"Burt... No, Dad."**

He hugged Burt.

**"Burt thanks for being a dad to me ... you do know ... I would die for them"**

Burt just hugged the sobbing boy as he cried all the regret away.

**~ Sophia's thoughts...~**

** (Song by Bruno Mars "Grenade")**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 This Love is Forever.

**"Thanks so much for coming with me Kim."**

Kurt smiled at Kim and sat back trying to relax in the car seat.

**"That is fine it's my son's kid to so I'll be there if he won't you need someone to help you ... have you told your mom and dad yet?"**

Kurt's face fell to a sad looked of pain...

**"It's just my dad I lost my mom when I was 8 and my dad doesn't have anyone... but yes I told him... He wants to kill Blaine for not stepping up but I told him there is no point if he is going to be a good dad he needs to do it on his terms not mine or any one's but his..."**

Kim sighed and looked over at Kurt after she parked the car at the Doctors office...

**"I think he will come around Kurt just give him time and we will see... try texting him see if maybe he wants to come after all I think everything in court shook him up today ..."**

Kurt looked down at his phone and his eyes got wide...

**"Kurt what is it hon?"**

Kurt smiled...

**"I think I should text Blaine I got a text from my dad... guess what Blaine did"**

Kim gave Kurt a worried mother look...

**"Wwwhat… Did Blaine do?"**

Kurt laughed and his cheeks got red...

**"After we left him, he hit his dad in the balls..."**

**"Oh yeah I saw that I smiled at him..."**

Kurt smiled and spoke one again...

**"Did you hear what he said to my dad?"**

**"No I was gone I just saw him hit his dad and yell at me saying he was a piece of shit..."**

**"He told my dad thanks for being a dad to him and then he hugged him and said and my dad quotes... "You do know ... I would die for them."**

Kim's face lit up and she hugged Kurt...

**"Do you think he was talking about me and the baby?"**

**"I don't know but it sure looks that way why don't you ask him why we get you signed in and see how that baby is..."**

Kurt nodded and got out of the car as he texted Blaine...

**Blaine do you want to come see the baby's heart beat and out line at the ultrasound?**

**~Kurt**

Kurt looked at Kim holding the door open for him as he walked passed her he stopped...

**"Kim ... here feel, here the baby..."**

Kurt put her hand to him tummy and Kim felt the little thump her eyes got wide as she started to cry...

**"Oh god Kurt that was the baby ... it really is in there?"**

Kurt smiled and nodded as his phone beeped at him...

**Kurt I don't think I should your mad at me and I fucked up the baby would be better off without me in its life I would just fuck up like my dad did...**

**~Blaine.**

Kurt felt alone wet line make its way down his cheek as he checked in...

**"Name please."**

Kurt sniffed and looked up his face cracked a little...

**"Oh yes, I am Kurt ... Kurt Hummel..."**

**"Umm ok Kurt your all checked in take a seat the Doctor will be with you soon..."**

Kurt walked over to Kim and sat down...

**"What did Blaine say?"**

**"He said the baby would be better without him in its life..."**

Kim frowned to this and then she rubbed Kurt's back...

**"Try again Kurt he still has time to make it..."**

Kurt nodded and looked at him phone...

**Blaine Anderson! Get your ass to this Doctors appointment before I randomly kiss Sebastian when I see him next ... this baby needs you... Blaine I...I need you here with me please Blaine I love you with all my heart and this, this is your baby to**

**~Kurt...**

Kurt looked up at Kim to see a big smile on her face as she stood up to hug someone...

**"Blaine! I knew you would come and Kurt thought you would not..."**

It was Blaine Kurt was happy to see him and he stood up and smiled...

Then Blaine looked down at his text and he looked worried and sad...

**"Why would you say that Kurt ... The Meer cat what did I do to make you want to torcher yourself in that way... And there is no way his grossness is getting anywhere close to either of my babies ..."**

Kurt smiled then looked confused...

**"Babies...?"**

Blaine laughed and moved closer to me giving me a big kiss.

**"Yes You ...and ..." **

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's tummy as he kneeled down and kissed his belly button...

**"And this little miracle ... hey I'm your daddy and I love you I hope you can forgive me for not wanting you..." **

Blaine started to cry and then pulled Kurt close hugging his waist...

**"Cause I love you so much and I am so, so sorry I said the things I did... Kurt I'm sorry"**

Blaine looked up at Kurt at the last part with his red eyes and wet lines down his face from crying ... before Kurt could speak he was called...

**"Kurt Hummel ... The Doctor will see you now..."**

Kurt pulled Blaine up and they walked hand in hand down the hall way leaving Kim in the waiting room.

Xxx

**"Hello Kurt I am Doctor Dark I will be your Doctor for the whole pregnancy"**

Kurt looked up and saw a man that was pregnant standing in front of him...

**"Um are you by any changes Married so Sophia?"**

Mr. Dark look kind of taken aback ... as he looked at Kurt then at Blaine...

**"Yes that's my wife ... That mean's you're the one she just got done with in court today ...Did you win?"**

Both boys nodded and smiled big when the doctor came all the way in with an ultrasound cart...

**"Ok let's see what that baby looks like ...?"**

Kurt laid back pulling his shirt up and his pants down a little bit and then he grabbed Blaine's hand...

**"Are you to happy you get to have this blessing?"**

They both said nothing just nodded as the Doctor put the cold gel on to Kurt's tummy...

**"Ok let's see mmm well Kurt ... Guess what..?"**

Kurt was worried...

**"What is it ok what's wrong?"**

**"Nothing is wrong."**

The doctor laughed and turned the screen so they could see... They saw to white shapes that look like two circles pushed together with little arms...

**"You're having twins and they look perfect as perfect can get" **

Blaine was crying as was Kurt but Kurt said 5 words...

**"I need four copies please."**

Xxx

Kurt and Blaine told Kim and gave her a photo but after that Blaine said he had some were he needed to take Kurt... Next thing Kurt knew he was being hugged by all his Glee club friends and then Blaine was standing in front of all of them to speak...

**"Please everyone take a seat I called you all her so I could say sorry to the man a lot ... which is the loving father of my beautiful twins...(every one awww's) but I love you Kurt and this is from me to you and our twins..."**

Blaine started to sing after hitting play on the CD player...

**Well I just heard the news today**  
**It seems my life is going to change**  
**I close my eyes, begin to pray**  
**Then tears of joy stream down my face**

_Blaine started to cry._

**With arms wide open**  
**Under the sunlight**  
**Welcome to this place**  
**I'll show you everything**  
**With arms wide open**  
**With arms wide open**

_He held his arms open to Kurt as Kurt stood and hugged him._

**Well I don't know if I'm ready**  
**To be the man I have to be**  
**I'll take a breath, I'll take him by my side**  
**We stand in awe, we've created life**

_He place a hand on Kurt's tummy as the babies kicked and make Kurt cry with joy with Blaine._

**With arms wide open**  
**Under the sunlight**  
**Welcome to this place**  
**I'll show you everything**  
**With arms wide open**  
**Now everything has changed**  
**I'll show you love**  
**I'll show you everything**

**With arms wide open**  
**With arms wide open**  
**I'll show you everything ...oh yeah**  
**With arms wide open. Wide open**

**_[Guitar Break]_**

_Blaine kissed Kurt as he pulled away he smiled and got down on one knee_

_**"Marry me please make me the man I need to be."**_

_Kurt looked at him and nodded_

_**"Yes! Blaine yes a thousand times yes!"**_

_Kurt hugged Blaine and Blaine looked at him..._

_**"Only one thing they must be exactly like you"**_

_ He started to sing the song again._

**If I had just one wish**  
**Only one demand**  
**I hope thre not like me**  
**I hope they understands**  
**That they can take this life**  
**And hold it by the hand**  
**And they can greet the world**  
**With arms wide open...**

**With arms wide open**  
**Under the sunlight**  
**Welcome to this place**  
**I'll show you everything**  
**With arms wide open**  
**Now everything has changed**  
**I'll show you love**  
**I'll show you everything**  
**With arms wide open**  
**With arms wide open**

_Blaine pulled Kurt close_

**I'll show you everything..oh yeah**  
**With arms wide open...wide open**

_Blaine then dipped Kurt kissing him deep._

_**"This Love is forever."**_

** ~ Sophia's Thoughts...~**

**(Song by Creed "Arms Wide Open.")**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 .. 10 Years but It Still Hurts...

Kurt woke up and walked to him bath room loving the look of his tummy, he put his hand on it and talked...

**"We find out what you are today... I'm 22 weeks and you have 18 weeks till your home."**

Kurt's phone beeped at him he moved fast to pee before he got it... looking at his phone he read to things a text from Blaine and a reminder...

Hey beautiful good morning I'll be there in 30m to take you to the doctor I love you

~ B

Reminder: 10 year's

Kurt dropped his phone and fell to his knees...

**"No it can't me not already I've done so well..."**

He sobbed on the floor and that's how Burt found him

**"Is it that time of year again son?"**

Kurt nodded and looked up at his dad holding his tummy crying harder...

**"I wish she was here dad ... she would have love to be here for this she would have loved them and him and she is not why her why not me or someone less I needed... no I need her dad I just miss her so much.."**

Burt stepped in to the room and pulled his crying son in to his lap and song to him a few lines his mom would singing...

**"Come stop your crying it will be all right just take my hand hold it tight I will perfect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry..."**

Burt spoke then...

**"She will always be in your heart Kurt but you need to be strong for you little ones ... find out what the babies are go to school then go see your mom and give her a photo of her grandchildren okay..."**

Kurt sniffed and smiled at his dad...

**"Ok dad I'll try my best to be strong... I love you... I love you to mom..."**

Kurt looked up and then there was a beep from Blaine's car out front and you could hear Blaine yell...

**"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel get down here your price waits for you..."**

Kurt smiled and then made a sad face at his mother's name...

**"I better be going dad thanks."**

Kurt kissed his dad and headed down to the car...

Blaine saw Kurt and saw he had been crying...

**"You ok love you look sad?" **

**"I'm fine Blaine lets go please."**

Kurt got in as Blaine phone went off and he looked at it...

Don't let him lie to you Blaine it's the 10 year mark for his mom he needs you...

~ Dad (Burt)

Blaine looked at Kurt and knew what he was going to do...

XXX

**"Well Kurt, Blaine you are lucky you get one of each ... it's a boy and girl"**

Mr. Dark said this and both Blaine and Kurt smiled and Kurt then asked the Doctor...

**"Could I get 5 photos this time please?"**

The Doctor looked at him then for some odd reason asked him something back...

**"Why 5 this time Kurt?"**

Kurt looked down and did not say anything Blaine spoke up...

**"We need one for my grandma she wants one..."**

Kurt looked at Blaine water in his eyes...

**"Ok well they will be at the front desk your free to go"**

...

**"Blaine why did you lie to him?"**

Kurt asked Blaine in the car on the way to school and Glee club...

**"Because you looked like you did not want to talk about it so I did what a good husband would do cover for the one I love..."**

Kurt smiled and held Blaine's hand as they pulled in to the school.

**"Time for glee club and I have something for you Santana said she would see with me unless you want to I don't know if you know the long though..."**

Kurt smiled and said

**"Give me the words and I'll try"**

10m later in glee club

Blaine handed Kurt the music and Kurt's eyes got wide as he shook his head...

**"No Blaine please don't make me sing this I can't" **

Kurt started to cry and Blaine knew it was time to start, he nodded at Santana to help till Kurt could sing...

Girl/Boys back up is **(words) **

_**Blaine/ Santana= **_**_words_**__

**Kurt = Words**

...

Blaine sat at the piano and started to play...

Santana song hugging Kurt...

**_We dreamed a dream, _**  
**_Woke up and lived it._**  
**_We had the music in our hands._**  
**_The drops of rain, _**  
**_Became a river._**  
**_And now it´s time to end this dance._**

**_So thank you._**

Kurt looked over at Blaine and started to sing as he cried

**My mamma said**  
**That the best thing in life was getting me and lovin'**  
**Somebody higher than anything else in this world baby.**  
**My mamma said**  
**She would give her life up for me.**

Girl's song back up

**(My mamma said, **  
**My mamma said, **  
**My, my mamma, ma).**

Kurt walked up to Blaine.

**My mamma said that**  
**The worst thing in life is getting used to lovin'**  
**Somebody higher than anything else in this world baby.**  
**Knowing you´re going to, **  
**Knowing you´re going to lose it all.**

Blaine started to sing as he looked Kurt in the eyes.

_**Mamma don´t leave, **_  
_**Don´t go, don´t run, **_  
_**Don´t hide, don´t cry, **_  
_**Don´t ever feel scared now.**_  
_**Mamma just crossed, **_  
_**Just crossed to the parallel world.**_  
_**She crossed, **_  
_**She crossed to the multiverse.**_

Boys back up

**(Circling protons, **  
**All vibrations.**  
**Circling neutrons, **  
**All vibrations.)**

Blaine pulled Kurt close to him as he stopped playing letting the band play.

_**Mamma just crossed, **_  
_**Just crossed to the parallel world.**_  
_**She crossed, **_  
_**She crossed to the multiverse.**_

Kurt smiled as he cried and let Blaine kiss his cheek...

**And now you´re lying there, **  
**Taking your last breath.**  
**I´m holding back the tears.**  
**Oh mamma don´t die.**

He kissed Blaine

**My mamma said**  
**That the best thing in life was getting me and lovin'**  
**Somebody higher than anything else in this world baby.**  
**My mamma said**  
**She would give her life up for me.**

**(My mamma said, **  
**My mamma said, **  
**My, my mamma, ma.)**

Kurt started to dance with Blaine tango like Blaine taking the lead as he lifted his eye brows and smiled a devilish smile at him.

**My mamma said that**  
**The worst thing in life is getting used to lovin'**  
**Somebody higher than anything else in this world baby.**  
**Knowing you´re going to, **  
**Knowing you´re going to lose it all.**

**(My mamma said, **  
**My mamma said.**  
**My mamma said, **  
**My mamma said.)**

As Blaine song he dipped Kurt and whispered the first part in his ear...

_**Mamma hold on, **_  
_**Give in, let go, **_  
_**Release yourself**_  
_**From everything out there.**_  
_**Mamma just crossed, **_  
_**Just crossed to the parallel world.**_  
_**She crossed, **_  
_**She crossed to the multiverse.**_

**(Circling electrons, **  
**All vibrations.**  
**Circling electrons, **  
**All vibrations.)**

Sing loud away from Kurt he smiled spinning Kurt out and back.

_**Mamma just crossed, **_  
_**Just crossed to the parallel world.**_  
_**She crossed, **_  
_**She crossed to the multiverse.**_

Kurt song again and smiled as he moved away from Blaine turning and coming back to kiss him as the girl song the last par that was there's.

**_And now you´re lying there, _**  
**_Taking your last breath._**  
**_I´m holding back the tears._**  
**_Oh mamma don´t die._**

**_My mamma said_**  
**_That the best thing in life was getting me and lovin'_**  
**_Somebody higher than anything else in this world baby._**  
**_My mamma said_**  
**_She would give her life up for me._**

**(My mamma said, **  
**My mamma said, **  
**My, my mamma, ma.**

**My mamma said, **  
**My mamma said, **  
**My, my mamma, ma.**

**My mamma said, **  
**My mamma said).**

Kurt let a big breath out and smiled...

**"Thank you so much Blaine ... thanks to all of you this really helped me."**

Kurt hugged Blaine and smiled at every one as the bell rang...

**"See you after class babe I love you..."**

Blaine kissed Kurt then his tummy as he ran out the room to his class...

Kurt was grabbing his stuff as he walked down the hall to the cafe he had a free bloke and wanted to eat ... then it happen someone ...(Dave) pushed Kurt in to the locker and Kurt fell to his knees crying as he texted Blaine ...

Blaine Dave pushed me can you come help me up I fell and I think I twisted my ankle...

~K

Blaine read his text and stood up heading for the door...

**"Mr. Anderson where do you think you're going?"**

The teacher stopped him and Blaine could feel his blood start to boil as he turned around and said in a low voice...

**"My baby's father in hurt someone hurt him and I'm going to go help him by..."**

The teacher stood in front of the door and gave him a look...

**"I am a health teacher and your lying boys cannot have a baby without a girl so where are you going?"**

Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled out both a photo and a pack of paper's...

**"This is sonogram of my twins and this is a packet from my soon to be husbands Doctor now if you would please... move your fat ass so I can get my, my PREGNANT! Boyfriend..." **

Blaine pushed him and ran down the hall to fine Kurt...

**"Are you ok hon?"**

**"Yeah, yeah I just need help up ... can we go see my mom before I have a break down please I'm sick of school today..."**

Blaine helped Kurt up and walked with him to his car...

**"We can go ... I can't stand to be here either the teacher pissed me off I wanted to punch him" **

Kurt eyes got wide as he giggled and they drove off...

XXX

**"Hi mom its ben 10 years ... guess what ... um you're going to be a grandma I'm pregnant with a little boy and a little girl ... you never would have thought I could have kids did yeah... mom I want you to meet someone if you were here you would love him.."**

Kurt looked back at Blaine crying as he pulled him over to sit next to the grave...

**"Um ... Hi madam ... Elizabeth is your name if I'm right... I just want to say hi I'm Blaine Anderson and I love your son with all my heart and it would be my honor to make him my groom if you will let me..."**

Blaine stopped talking and looked up as he turned his head and cupped his ear like he was trying to lisson to someone whisper...

**"Why thanks I like it geld if I un gel it... well let's just say it's bad... and thanks I will make your son oh so happy and I will take care of the two babies as well ... I wish you were her Kurt loves and missis you so, so much and I wish I could have hugged you at least ones... thanks Eliza... Mom I love you..." **

Blaine was crying by the time he was done talking to Kurt's mom and Kurt looked at him in shock...

**"thank you so much Blaine this mean's the world to me you have no idea...Ooo thank hurts babies don't do that to Mama ... Ooo Blaine ...Blaine I think we need to go to the doctors.."**

Blaine was looking away as he asked

**"Why is that?" **

When he turned to look at Kurt he started to cry...

**"Blaine there is Blood Blaine get me to the hospital now!" **

Blaine picked Kurt up and ran to the car and drove to the ER...

**~ Sophia's Thoughts...~**

**(Song by Aqua "My mamma said")**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Heart Felt Song...

Blaine was in the ER waiting room they told him he was not allowed back in the ER rooms unless he was family so he waited as he cried in the waiting room he texted his mom and Burt to tell them that he and Kurt where at the ER

**Mom, Burt please meet us at the ER Kurt is hurt… it's the babies… hurry please...**

**~Blaine**

He sent the text to both of them at ones and waited, he had two text with in what felt like seconds after sending the text to them …

**Blaine mommy's coming just hold on ok hon…**

**~ Kim**

**Hell I'll be there in 10m it will be ok Blaine hold tight kiddo…**

**~ Burt**

As Blaine read the words on his phone he started to cry again but as he looked up he saw a Doctor walking out with a sad looked as she asked the nurse something and the nurse pointed to me… slowly the doctor walked over to me

**"Blaine Anderson, Kurt is asking for you and he won't let no one close to him till your there so we need you to come back with me please."**

Blaine smiled and as fast as he smiled his smiled fled his face thinking Kurt had been back there for 20m and he had not let them look at him as he walked down the hall following the doctor he could hear Kurt crying and screaming and then saw something fly down the hall as a nurse ran … Blaine held back a giggle at that then ran to the room seeing Kurt sitting there kicking back the nurse with a needle and my eyes got wide Kurt hates needles.

**"Hey! Stop he is terrified of needles and what are you doing Kurt sit your ass down and let them help …"**

Kurt looked at Blaine and did not lesson as he kicked and still screamed at the many nurses.

**"Kurt now! Sit down before I make you…. Think of the babies Kurt think of are kids and let them look at you."**

Kurt looked at Blaine and sat down and cried as he did.

**"I just want them to be ok Blaine what if they die I can't lose them not today Blaine not this day of all days."**

Kurt fell in to Blaine's arms and cried as the doctor took some blood and then gave Kurt a safe sedative to calm him down.

XXX

After all the test and Burt left and Kim went with him Kurt looked up to the ceiling and started to sing

**I still recall the taste of your tears**

**Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears**

** My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore**

**Scraping through my head 'til I don't want to sleep anymore**

He looked at Blaine as if he was asking him what he was singing.

** You make this all go away**

**You make this all go away**

** I just want something**

** I just want something I can never have**

Looking back at the celling he song as he cried.

**You always were the one to show me how**

**Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now**

**This thing is slowly taking me apart**

** Grey would be the color if I had a heart**

** Come on tell me**

Crying he moved over hand hugged Blaine as he looked like he was pleading.

**You make this all go away**

** You make this all go away**

** I'm down to just one thing**

** And I'm starting to scare myself**

**You make this all go away**

**You make this all go away**

**I just want something**

**I just want something**

** I can never have **

Kurt walked to the window.

**In this place it seems like such a shame**

** Though it all looks different now**

**I know it's still the same**

** Everywhere I look you're all I see**

**Just a fading reminder of who I used to be**

** Come on tell me!**

He turned to Blaine singing as he walked to him.

**You make this all go away**

**You make this all go away**

**I'm down to just one thing**

**And I'm starting to scare myself**

** You make this all go away**

**You make this all go away**

**I just want something**

** I just want something**

**I can never have**

**I just want something**

** I can never have**

Kurt fell to his knees and cried as he did the Doctor came in and she looked at him and Blaine as she spoke.

**"Mr. Hummel we have your test back and we would like to do an ultra sound to look at the babies but by your test the babies are fine and you should be fine."**

Kurt looked at Blaine and cried as he smiled and hugged him and stood to sit on the bed and lay down lifting his shirt.

**"Please make Sure there ok please!"**

Blaine hand Kurt's and as he waited.

The doctor came over and put the gel on Kurt's tummy and then the heart beats of their twins where there strong and there.

**"They are perfect and they look good."**

**"Oh thank god."**

Blaine spoke for the first time in like 2 hours and looked at Kurt kissing him deeply.

**"I'll leave you two be the nurse will be here to let you go in a little bit."**

Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes and smiled as he place a hand on his tummy and walking Kurt to the front to get him discharged.

…..

**~ Sophia's Thoughts…~**

**(Song by Flyleaf "Something I Can Never Have.")**

**Ok so I'm sorry for the short chapter but I kind of lost my idea for this part so ill post a new chapter soon…**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Step By Step.

3 weeks after the twins scared them Kurt came back to school after needed bed rest...

**"Blaine ...Blaine!"**  
Kurt ran up to him with a smile on his face.  
**"What's up baby?"**  
Kurt smiled at him and put his head on Blaine shoulder.  
**"Nothing just thinking its 15 weeks till are little angles are here."**  
Blaine smiled and looked around.  
**"I need to talk to you about something Kurt."**

Kurt's eyes got wide and he stepped back away from the boy he loved...

**"Please Blaine... don't make me do this on my own I don't know if I can do this..."**

Kurt was cut off my Blaine's lips on his kissing him with so much love.

**"Sh...Sh...Shhhh I'm not going anywhere got that mister?"**

Kurt blushed and looked up and Blaine with a little smirk.

**"Now... follow me to glee and take your seat I want to sing to you my love."**

They walked hand in hand down the hall and in to the glee room in there was Puck, Finn, Rachel, and Santana... Kurt looked back at Blaine then slowly took his seat setting his bag down.

Rachel stepped to the front and cleared her throat before speaking.

**"Kurt we all love you but this is from Blaine mostly and us join if you want latter but please let us sing at least the first part..."**

She stepped back and they stood in a line as Blaine stepped forward and started to sing.

**Well there's a bridge and there's a river that I still must cross **  
**as I'm going on my journey **  
**Oh, I might be lost **

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt and held his hand to his heart.

**And there's a road I have to follow, a place I have to go **  
**Well no-one told me just how to get there **  
**But when I get there I'll know **  
**Cause I'm taking it **

Puck, Finn, Rachel, and Santana Joined in singing and swaying to the music.

**Step By Step, Bit by Bit, **  
**Stone By Stone (Yeah), Brick by Brick (Oh, yeah) **  
**Step By Step, Day By Day, Mile by mile (ooh, ooh, ooh)**

Santana song the next line Followed by Rachel joining before they cut off and let Blaine take over at Burdens.

**And this old road is rough and ruined **  
**So many dangers along the way **  
**So many burdens might fall upon me **  
**So many troubles that I have to face **

Blaine sang as the girl's song the same words as an echo in the background

**Oh, but I won't let my spirit fail me **  
**Oh, I won't let my spirit go **  
**until I get to my destination **  
**I'm gonna take it slowly cause I'm making it mine **

(Blaine) is singing in (...) every one ells but Kurt is the rest...

They danced and sang to Kurt as Kurt got a bit tare eyed.

**Step by Step (you know I'm taking it), bit by bit (bit by bit, come move), **

**stone by stone (yeah), brick by brick (brick by brick by brick by brick mmm...) **  
**Step by step (step by step uh-huh), day by day (day by day-ee), **  
**mile by mile (ooh), go your own way. **

Kurt Got up out of is spot and stared to sing like his life depended on it dancing with Blaine

**Say it, baby, don't give up **  
**You got to hold on to what you got, **  
**Oh, baby, don't give up, **  
**You got to keep on moving on don't stop (yeah yeah).**

(Girls come in eco) Kurt pulled away from Blaine and sang at him.

**I know you're hurting,(I know you're hurting)**

** and I know you're blue, (I knoe your bluee..)**

**I know you're hurting (I know your hurting)**

**but don't let the bad things get to yoooooou.**

** ( don't let the bad things get to you you you.)**

They all song together for the next art till the end of the song and dance and they cried.

**I'm taking it step by step (ohohoh), bit by bit (bit by bit come move), **  
**stone by stone (stone by stone yeah), brick by brick (brick by brick by brick by brick), **  
**Step by step (i'm gonna take it now),day by day (day by day-ee), **  
**mile by mile (ooh), go your own way! **

**(c'mon baby got to keep moving), **  
**(i'm taking it step by step), bit by bit, **  
**stone by stone (yeah, stone by stone), brick by brick **  
**c'mon baby, **  
**step by step keep on moving, day by day (day by day-ee), **  
**mile by mile by mile by mile,go your own way, **  
**c'mon baby got to keep moving, bit by bit (bit by bit, bit by bit)...**

As the song stopped every one giggled and Kurt was over joyed with everything.

"Thanks so much baby this mean the world to me ..."

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and then asked what he wanted.

"So I know I asked you to marry me but I also wanted to know if you would be ok if we got a place together before our Beautiful angles are born."

Kurt looked and Blaine then down at the floor not knowing what to do.

**~ Sophia's Thoughts…~**

**(Song by Whitney Houston "Step by Step.")**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Keep Holding On!

Kurt stepped back and smiled then his face fell as he gripped his stomach and screamed. Everyone had left them alone

**"Kurt what's wrong?"**

**"It hurts baby ... the ... the babies something is wrong."**

Blaine looked down and could see Kurt's pants where wet and it was a red tint to it.

**"Kurt did any one push you or bump you at all."**

Blaine asked this as he led Kurt out of the building to his car where the glee kids where standing waiting to tell them congratulations in moving in together. When they saw then they started asking them what was going on and it was not helping.

**"EVERYONE JUST BACK THE FUCK UP!"**

They all stopped and moved away then Rachel opened her big mouth.

**"You know we are just asking don't have to yell..."**

**"RACH IF YOU OPEN THAT BIG MOUTH OF YOURS AGIN I WILL KILL YOU MOVE!"**

Rachel looked mad and ran off.

**"Kurt get in I'm taking you to the ER."**

Blaine opened the door for Kurt and ran to his said why yelling at the others.

**"I'm taking him to the ER tell his dad and please my mom to it's the babies."**

All their eyes got wide as the two soon to be dads drove off to the ER...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Not much later in the Anderson home Kim Anderson and Burt Hummel were drinking some coffee like they have done often when the boys where gone.

**"Now… now Burt mind your manners."**

Burt come from behind her and kissed her cheek.

**"And what if I don't want to we are both grown adults that either lost their spouse or put them in jail there is nothing wrong with me asking you out."**

She giggled and leaned in to his hug when her phone beeped she picked it up with a smile and Burt was walking back to the sofa when he heard the shatter of her coffee cup on the floor.

**"What's wrong Kim?"**

He ran over to her and took her phone from her shaky hands as he saw the message he started to cry then looking back at her he hugged her and pulled her out to the car where they drove to the ER.

Finn ran down the hall after texting Burt and Kim to find Rachel.

**"Rachel ... Rachel please answer me we need to get to the ER."**

Rachel came out of the girl's bathroom and she looked at him with a scared look on her face.

**"Why do we need to go to the ER?"**

Finn looked down as a tear found its way down his cheek.

**"Kurt ... There something wrong with the babies I'm not sure..."**

Rachel grabbed Finns hand and ran down the hall.

**"He was fine then the pain hit and then there was the red Liquid and I just drove him here is he going be ok?"**

Kurt was holding Blaine's hand as a pain shot through him and he screamed.

**"Kurt is going to be fine my main concern is the babies they are to early but Kurt is in full out labor and we can't stop it he is dilated to 7cm and he is going to have to push soon I'm sorry I'll be back in about 10 minuets' I am sorry to say that it is too late for any pain meds you're going to have to do this without them Kurt I'm sorry."**

Kurt was screaming again as he pulled me close.

**"FIRST I HATE YOU ... BLAINE YOU DID THIS TO ME... FUCK PLEASE SAVE THEM... IM SORRY BLAINE!"**

Blaine soothed Kurt as he rubbed his back as he song soft in his ear.

**"Come stop your crying everything is all right ill... owwwww Kurt my hand."**

**"IF YOU TELL ME EVERY THING IS GOIGN TO BE ALL RIGHT AGIAN ILL KILL YOU!"**

Blaine's eyes got wide and he just went on with rubbing his back and trying to calm him down as the pains got worse and worse.

In the waiting room all there glee friends and their parents waited for any news.

**"What the hell is taking so long?"**

Rachel annoying voice rang loud and clear as she was passing back and forth. Kim was getting very upset with the girl.

**"Rachel dear if you wou..."**

Kim was cut off my Rachel's ranting.

**"I mean really we have been her for god knows how long and nothing... absolutely nothing..."**

**"MY GOD RACHEL DID YOU EVER THINK MAYBE THEY ARE TAKING CARE OF KURT AND MY GRANDBABIES!..."**

Kim was up in Rachel face with her finger pocking her chest.

**"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN LITTLE GIRL!"**

Kim yelled and Rachel sat down in the seat behind her. As Kim started to calm down Burt came from behind her and whispered in her ear.

**"Calm down deep breaths everything will be ok."**

She relaxed in Burt's arms and cried in to his neck.

**"Come on Kurt one more time ... Push!"**

The doctor was having Kurt push as Blaine held his hand why making sure he was breathing right.

This was the second baby to come on ad just like the first no movement no sound.

**"Are they ok!"**

Kurt asked this as his eyes started to close and his monitor stated to beep.

**"Get him out of here state."**

They pulled Blaine out of the room and led him to the waiting room where all the family and friends where.

**"Blaine!"**

His mom came up and hugged him.

**"What's wrong Kiddo?"**

Burt asked this from the other side of the room. Blaine fell slowly down to his knees as he told then everything fighting back his tears.

**"The...They took my babies away ... mommy they did not move or cry... and...And then Kurt...he ... he fell to sleep and lots of beeps and they pulled me out here... mommy what do I do I can't lose them all god mom I can't lose Kurt I can't do this by myself."**

Blaine broke down and everyone was in shock then Rachel was running up to every glee member whispering something as she did one by one they all smiled a little bit.

Rachel came over and held out her hand to Blaine he looked up and she smiled at him and stared to sing.

**You're not alone**

**Together we stand**

**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**

**When it gets cold**

**And it feels like the end**

**There's no place to go**

**You know I won't give in**

**No I won't give in**

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**So far away**

**I wish you were here**

**Before it's too late, this could all disappear**

**Before the doors close**

**And it comes to an end**

**With you by my side I will fight and defend**

**I'll fight and defend**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe**

**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**

**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**La da da da**

**La da da da**

**La da da da da da da da da**

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Keep holding on**

**Keep holding on**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

They all pulled Blaine in to a hug as he pulled out of the hug and tuned around Kurts doctor was coming out.

**~ Sophia's Thoughts…~**

**(Song Is Glee's version of "Keep Holding on." **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Paint the Sky...

**"Mister Anderson?"**

Blaine walked over to her and smiled.

**"Are my babies ok?"**

The Doctor looked at him and down at the chart.

**"Well your wife is ok but you baby did not make it I am so sorry."**

Blaine started to cry before he stopped and looked at her...

**"Wife?"**

**"Yes your wife."**

Blaine breathed in and looked at the Doctor with anger in his eye's

**"It would be my husband not wife and he is not my husband's yet."**

The doctors eyes got wide and she looked down at her papers.

**"Oh your here for Mister Hummel then..."**

Blaine nodded and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

**"Um Mister Hummel is fine your twins on the other hand and in the ICU ... right now Kurt is with them I can take you there if you would like."**

Blaine said nothing just nodded and walked with the Doctor in to the ICU when he got there she pointed to the room and walked away.

Taking a few more steps he could hear a voice that he loved singing. Walking to the door Blaine watch as Kurt song.

**"Suddenly before my eyes **

**Hues of indigo arise **

**With them how my spirit sighs **

**Paint the sky with stars**

**Only night will ever know **

**Why the heavens never show **

**All the dreams there are to know **

**Paint the sky with stars**

**Who has placed the midnight sky **

**So a spirit has to fly? **

**As the heavens seem so far now, **

**Who will paint the midnight star?**

**Night has brought to those who sleep **

**Only dreams they cannot keep **

**I have legends in the deep **

**Paint the sky with stars "**

The song was on a CD so it was just music playing as Kurt hummed and made up his own words...

**_"Come and take my hand my dear... come what may will fight this fear." _**

As he looked at them a tear found its way down his cheek and he started to sing again.

**"Who has placed the midnight sky? **

**So a spirit has to fly? **

**As the heavens seem so far now, **

**Who will paint the midnight star?**

**Place a name upon the night **

**One to set your heart alight **

**And to make the darkness bright **

**Paint the sky with stars."**

The end of the song played and he sung his little made up words again.

**_"Come and take my hand my dear... come what may will fight this fear."_**

Kurt was crying as Blaine come up and put and hand on his shoulder Kurt looked up at him and Blaine spoke softly to him...

**_"Come what may I will love you till my dyeing day."_**

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt on the lips and smiled at him.

**"They will pull through my love if they take after you, any way they are fighters."**

Blaine looked at his two babies laying in the incubators one was a little girl as small with black curly hair and skin as white as snow... and the little boy was as dark as Blaine but had Kurt's brown hair.

**"Blaine there so beautiful but so small and they look so sad baby."**

Blaine pulled Kurt in to his arms and just sat there holding them.

XXX

**"Burt do you think there ok there without us I don't want to leaven are babies in there time of need."**

Burt pulled Kim in to his arms and kissed her on the lips for the first time. After they parted Kim looked at Burt and a tear went down her cheek.

**"Oh god did you not want me to kiss you Kim I'm so..."**

Kim kissed Burt this time to shut him up.

**"Burt I have not been kissed with as much love as that in over 22 year ... so I am so happy to have that with you Bill was a mean man and he… he did not love me."**

Burt pulled Kim down to his lap when they were in her living room.

**"Kim I would love to see where this... You and I can go you are a loving kind women and you love my son as if he was your own and you deserve love."**

Kim laid her head on Burt's shoulder and smiled at him as he eyes slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep... Burt looking down at her smiled and picked her up taking her to his room ... she really was a beautiful women ... with black curly hair and the most beautiful brown eyes Blaine looked so much like her but she was just remarkable.

As he laid her down on her bed she woke up and looked up at him...

**"Burt please stay with me tonight I don't want to be alone I'm scared for are boys."**

Burt smiled at her as he took off his cloth and got down to his briefs and crawled in to bed with her she changed in to a night sleeper that was white lace and moved so she was laying on his chest she kissed his neck and that night they made love to each other.

XXXX

"Blaine! Blaine!"

Kurt cried for Blaine as Blaine woke and ran in to the room to see Kurt crying with a big smile on his face.

**"Bell's opened her eyes baby she opened her eyes look ... she is looking at me... hi Bella I'm your mama and that's your papa."**

Blaine smiled as he looked over at the other baby not moving he walked over to his son...

**"Jasper baby boy please open your eyes for papa I just want you to be ok my little boy."**

The nurse walked in and saw him she walked over and looked at the monitor and smiled at Blaine.

**"Mister Anderson if you would like to hold your son you can." **

She then picked up Jasper and handed him to Blaine. Blaine looked at her then the baby and looked down seeing his shirt was yet from the water he spilt on him. He took his shirt off and then took his son...

**"Thanks so much ... Kurt look at him he is so small..."**

Kurt looked up from his daughter in his arms and smiled then blushed...

**"Blaine why is your shirt off?"**

Blaine blushed and told Kurt why his shirt was off Kurt nodded and put Bella back down walking over and held his hands out for Jasper...

Blaine looked down and saw Jasper's eyes open and started to cry when he handed him over.

**"Kurt his eyes are open I picked him up and held him and he opened his eyes... you think we will be taking them home soon?"**

Kurt looked at jasper a bit longer before laying him down to and then leaned in to Blaine's arms.

**"I love you Blaine and I hope so."**

They walked back to the room next door and laid down and held one another till they fell to sleep.

**~ Sophia's Thoughts...~**

**(Song by Enya "Paint the Sky With Stars.")**

**Next is the Epilogue thanks for ready and ill be doing a second book smiles... xoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 **Epilogue**

* This Is the End *

^,^

6 Months later

"Kurt… Kurt!"

A loud crashing sound came from the other room.

"Dear god Rachel what now I am trying to get dinner done and you just made me brake a serving bowl and this is my babies' first thanksgiving ok."

The front door swung open and you could hear someone call.

"Honie I'm home where are my babies."

"Blaine I'm in the kitchen and Rachel should be taking care of the twins but she was just calling for me."

Blaine laughed at Kurt and smiled but stopped as they heard Rachel scream.

"BLAINE KURT!"

They both ran in to the room and saw Rachel on the floor with Jasper and Bella as Bella was crawling and babbling nothing as Jasper was pulling Rachel's hair screaming at the top of his longs.

"DADA! DADA! PAPA! PAPA!"

Both Kurt and Blaine smiled and said at the same time.

"He said his first words."

Both boys where crying when the doorbell rang...

Blaine helped Rachel with the kids as Kurt went down to get the door.

"Welcome!"

Kurt smiled as he help the door open for his father and Blaine's mother.

"Hello Kurt sweetie."

"Hey kiddo Finn in on the way up with his mom and with Lilly."

Kurt smiled at them and led them in Lilly was Finn and Rachel's Little girl Rachel Found out she was Pregnant Right after Kurt had the twins and was happy with Finn. Lilly as born 30 days ago.

"So MOM... is dad eating like he should?"

Kim smiled at Kurt and held Burt's hand tight.

"Yes he is and Kurt you don't have to call me mom ... I could nev..."

"No… no… no don't say that, I know I just like having someone to call that and I plane on marrying your son someday so yeah..."

Kim jumped up and down why she squealed...

"Did he or are you...?"

Kurt calmed her down and whispered.

"He did when I was pregnant you're the first to know."

With that they all settled in and eat their food as they smiled and talked.

**Chapter End Notes:**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'''

**~ Sophia's thoughts...~ **

**Ok so I have a few things I'm looking at for a sequel**

**1) A slight back track and take the boys home hunting and everything and go on from there… or**

**2) A jump a few years so the boys are in NY …. Or**

**3) Op #2 with Some Spots We do Flash backs let me know and thanks for reading.**

**Please Rate Read Review**

**With love XOXO always**

**Sophia_Darkmoon**


End file.
